Fearnot
Wilfred Fearnot, known simply as Fearnot, is the son of the eponymous hero of the Grimm Brothers' tale, The Youth who went forth to learn what Fear was. He sides with the Rebels, but does not appear to be allied with them. One of the most mysterious students at Ever After High, Fearnot is a loner with edge who lurks in the shadows, prepared to solve any mysteries he comes across. Character Personality On the surface, Fearnot looks intimidating and a bit cantankerous. He rarely speaks, but will occasionally let out an annoyed sigh or a sarcastic comment. True to appearances, Fearnot is mainly antisocial; he keeps to himself, with his headphones ever present, and eyes glued to his Mirrorphone. However, this is not due to an aversion to other people, as much as he finds it more satisfying to observe and gather information. The habit of people watching reflects Fearnot’s greatest passion: investigating. A detective at heart, Fearnot has a thirst for knowledge and secrets, and is always at work finding out the truth of whatever legends or puzzles he has deemed interesting. Fearnot is implied to think highly of himself and his intelligence, because he keeps the discoveries of his mysteries to himself unless circumstances demand otherwise, but he is quite reckless in spite of his cleverness, as he thinks nothing of forewarnings or consequences until it's too late. Surprisingly for his enchanted enviroment, Fearnot dislikes using magic. Appearance Fearnot is a Black teen with hair dyed dark red and gray eyes. His right eye brow is pierced. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Story of the Youth who went Forth to Learn what Fear was Relationships Family Fearnot is the son of the now grown up Fearless Youth and his princess, but he is currently living with an uncle named Willies. Friends Fearnot has named his best friend to be his roommate, Patton Boots, but supplementary material shows that they barely tolerate each other at best. Despite his status as a Rebel, Fearnot doesn't interact much with others in the faction, but in Fearnot's Casebook, he considered becoming friendly with Madeline Hatter in hopes that she could tutor him in Riddlish. Pet Along with the Legacy Year students, Fearnot received an creature companion that would compliment his personality and desiny. The companion came in the form of a small, furry and green creature with glowing eyes and a spiky mane. Despite no-one having any idea of the strange creature's origins or species, Fearnot accepted him and named him Wyrd. Romance Fearnot is said to have a secret crush on a princess attending Ever After High, but her identity remains a mystery. Outfits Basic Befitting the dark elements of his story, Fearnot’s clothes are more sombre and gothic than other students destined for heroism. He wears a gray high collared hoodie with three gold off-centred buttons and a white spider web pattern on the bottom left corner, black pants, reddish-brown strap sneakers, and black headphones with abstract pictures of fire and a gray headband, giving the appearance of fire and smoke. Legacy Day It is unknown what Fearnot's traditional costume is, as he is said to have skipped out on the ceremony. Quotes Trivia * Fearnot's favourite food is sandwiches. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was Category:Rebels